"The Valkyrie" Lind
"The Valkyrie" Lind is a female Japanese-born professional wrestler who is currently a free-agent. She has wrestled for the now-extinct Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling promotion and has made special appearances in the WrestleView Wrestling Federation. About Lind The ex-road agent and one of the few "mystical characters" from the now-extinct Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling promotion. She has gained fighting as well as wrestling experience through numerous battles in her career as a real-life “Valkyrie” while wrestling in Japanese deathmatches against one David Alastair. Her personality is cold, ruthless, and efficient. Her style is adaptable, as she has faced technical wrestlers and straight up brawlers. She can ground high fliers with submission moves and outsmart powerhouse wrestlers by using many different reversals on the opponent. Also, despite her delicate frame, she is extremely powerful and capable of putting a large opponent on her shoulders for a move or two. Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling (July-September 2006) Ever since joining the fledgling promotion on the first Thursday Night Warzone, Lind has participated in: *The 11-person YPW Pure Championship guantlet. *A classic match against Skyler Striker at YPW Clash for the YPW Pure Championship. *Being a vital part of "Team Y-Pro" (consisting of herself, The Darkest Angel, David Alastair and Craig D. Shultz) in the feud between Yggdrasil Pro and the WrestleView Wrestling Federation. *Represented Y-Pro in facing Jon Michaels in his open challenge to anyone from the Yggdrasil Pro locker room at WVWF's summer Pay-Per-View, Adrenaline Rush. In the match, Michaels and Lind battled until various members from both organizations interfered in the match. As YPW's Pay-Per-View, Kingdom Come, approached and with YPW World Champion Reckless Jack vacating the YPW World Championship belt, Jon Michaels and Lind would do battle once again for the main event of Kingdom Come in 2 out of 3 falls match (first being a singles match, second being a Hardcore Match, and a third, if possible, being a ladder match). Suddenly, in a turn of events the night of the Pay-Per-View, Reckless Jack was brought into the main event and won back the vacated YPW World Title. After Yggdrasil Pro announced the decision to close doors, Lind went into hiatus. Controversy concerning Pro Wrestling Xtreme (November 2006) On November of 2006, Lind decided to end her hiatus and bring her trade to help the fledgling Pro Wrestling Xtreme, a 'developmental' league for the WrestleView Wrestling Federation. Sadly, PWX and Lind were disputing over issues concerning the use of her character. Lind then parted ways with the PWX promotion due to the companies' horrible booking habits and its mis-use of the "Valkyrie". Also with Lind's departure, the YPW Management Committee (after Skyler Striker thrown down the belt at Breakdown II), awarded Lind with the YPW Pure Championship title belt. "Free Agent" Since Lind left PWX, Lind is now considered a free-agent. Since being a free-agent, she is now in talks and negotiations with other wrestling promotions. Also, she will take the YPW Pure Title with her, carrying a remnant of the defunct Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling organization... That is, until she came into contact with David Alastair once again. In talking to the New Messiah, she was convinced to come into talks with the Global Wrestling Coalition and defend her YPW Pure Championship title there. Title History *1 Time (and currently) YPW Pure Champion (YPW Pure Championship) Finishing and Signature moves :*''Ride of the Valkyries'' (Cradle Piledriver off the top turnbuckle) :*''Macross Driver'' (Gory Special into Piledriver; "Barry White Driver") :*''Oh! My Goddess!'' (Vertical suplex powerbomb; "Orange Crush") :*''Vallhalla Calling'' (Imploding 450 Splash) :*'Glimmering Valkyrie' (Reverse Shining Wizard; "Glimmering Warlock") :*'Valkyrie Profile' (Standing Moonsault Uranage) Theme Songs * "The Wounded" by Index Case (Yggdrasil Pro and WVWF appearances) * "Enjoy the Silence" by It Dies Today (Currently) Lind